User talk:JoePlay
Feel free to leave me a message here or on my Central Wikia talk page. Administering Hi, Joe. Thanks for considering making me an admin for the Darkfall Wiki; I'd certainly do the best I can. For full disclosure, though, aside from 'not messing the place up' my experience with the Morloch Wiki hasn't included specific instruction in duties. I've never (for instance) blocked a user or an IP, and would have to look up how to do that kind of thing from scratch. My guess is that it's a bit more formal than that in other wiki projects, and more should be known by someone taking responsibility. Even just reading the Tutorial here is already showing me things I didn't know. What else should I know, first? Thanks, Najwalaylah 05:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ------- Heya, after I had noticed people talking about making a wiki site for roleplayers in Darkfall Online. There is interest in selecting a unofficial RP server when server list is released, since they have chosen not to give any server a specific rules tag. Another wiki site was started but I think that we should rather use the art and work that has been made into this one, and add the Roleplaying community into the community sector of this site. http://darkfall.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay This is what I have made so far out if it, the front page is the least worked but if you check out the character background category and Roleplaying Clans then you should be able to see where I'm going with this. I'm willing to help get this running and sure it becomes rather big if it's opened up for it. Rather want a single wiki site where you can get all the info instead of many for each thing. So what you think about it? PS: Could you give my any hint on why only my email always shows up instead of username in signiture? Best regards, Tyx--tysander_god@hotmail.com 18:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the fast reply, the only thing that the RP community can't work by themselves is adding the Roleplay page into the community menu. If you could do that, I would post info about this on the official Darkfall forum and haul people into making this happen. --Best regards, Tyx 19:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding the roleplay link, will start right away directing people to it and get it to work. Will let you know if anything else comes up that requires a admin hand. --Tyx 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Joe. Looking forward to good times in the wonderous world of Darkfall and helping grow this site (especially seeing the RP section prosper) Alfaer 09:10, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Many thanks for the character boxes! Edited the character sheet creator to use them. Finally got my guild's site to work properly, so will have more time to get this one going. --Best regards - Tyx 01:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Since I'm having no luck in finding a way to see how the template is made... I need to ask you how to see it, so I could create another version of it for clans. Or if you could make that one also. ;) --Best regards - Tyx 01:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Joe! big title yu have! Wow, heh. i thought i'd just help the wiki out since it said it needed editing. Turns out your part of a wiki gaming editing club!! wowwy. Anyway since it appears we;re all working on the same thing. we should probably get to know one another. Im Areyis ( as you already know) I have tried various MMORPG's and so i know how they work. And it should be very fun to help this one's wiki get along ( if this game sucks im going to be majorly dissapointed) 02:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) So Joe, so far i know you, Tyx, isse istar, Maleyiam, I am truly a n00by at Wiki's and i may need to be smacked a few times when i do something wrong. that and im sometimes a pain in the nerves. So i appologize if i get in the way. You seem to be fast at finding new Wiki users. Whos on the roster so far? can you give me some detail? Yes! we are the great Darkfall Pioneers!! That should be fun. I'll start editing wiki's more often then. But, as i told Isse. If this game sucks i'll be MAJORLY dissapointed By the way The only thing im really afraid of is weirdo's that will come on this wiki and demolish articles or put in "inappropriate content" which would be really bad Yup Yea i did that awhile ago to my RP "Areyis" character profile when i screwed up with the template lol Hey - I'm here too ;) "Alfaer" on ForumFall, "Celestine" ingame I'm looking forward to helping grow and develop this site into another great place for the community (There's a nice number of great sites now as well, each specialising and focusing on an aspect of the game which is good to avoid too much overlap perhaps). I'm new to Wiki's as well so apologies in advance for any faux pas or mistakes - hopefully I'll be learning and getting better as we go. Re: griefers and those messing up content - anyway to take weekly (or even daily for busy days?) backups of the content so it can be rolled back? While involved in the wiki pages for WoW Server community we had someone come in and delete everything - this really was baaaaaad! - would hate to see problems start here as this is looking to be a great place for community, RP and interested folks to gather. If DF disappoints I'll be very sad too and would be a real shame but I have high hopes it won't and happy to keep my expactations pretty low while they fix & update etc. Their core philosophy and fundamentals of the game are what really excites me - everything else can be added and improved with time I'd expect. :D Pleasure to meet you all! Alfaer 02:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia most recent articles in category Heya, you asked about this in the Darkfall forums. So I went to wikipedia and found what I had been refered that does not work on wikia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page }} From what I was told, I think its "Wikipedia:Selected anniversaries" that make up the "Category" for the pages, then the month and day code drags out the earliest for the list. Not entirely sure about this, but a person at wikia IRC said he tried after I asked around there that he took such code from wikipedia and attempted to use it on wikia but it didn't work. He estimated that it would likely be because Wikipedia was using a newer version. --Best regards - Tyx 19:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Subcategory in the Roleplay Clans category Trying to work this issue out which causes the "Clans" category, to show itself as a subcategory to itself... Could you check it out and see if you could see it? --Best regards - Tyx 02:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the fix on the Roleplay clan page. --Best regards - Tyx 19:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Admin offer Heya, thanks for offer and I will gladly accept it. Will study these Admin Tools to see how they work. Can't guarantee my activity in the future though so if you see me being inactive for a long time, feel free to take those rights from me. Thanks again, --Best regards - Tyx 21:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Yea, that would be best. He is also really active on the main wikies, something that I would have hard time staying in. I have the habit of sticking my hands into few more things that I can handle, so having someone else to manage day to day activities would be best. --Best regards - Tyx 23:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Offer - BT I'd be honoured to help out, sir! I planned to help long term anyway, so hopefully I'll be able to do even more good this way. Black Thunder 02:38, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, and thanks. I just read a post saying this was exclusive to EU, which is rather saddening really as some of the back stories here are rather interesting and I would've loved to interact with these people inside the game. I'll help in any way possible though, I doubt anyone is going to make a wiki for North America and I don't have the time to do so. Editors talk page Hi Joe. I was thinking, and i noticed all the editors dont have a specific place to contact each other. and i think it would be easier for alot of people if they didnt have to go to a million different user pages. For example. I sent a message to a guy. but he replied on HIS talk page. and it never notified me of a reply because of this. I hope you like my idea. thanks! --Areyis 21:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Editor talk pages I think thats good, but i have noticed that nobody ever uses the Forum. I believe since Your pretty much the manager here. maybe we could figure out how to make that known. I believe editors should have a place to keep in constant touch whenever needed. With your OK we could start sending messages to the other editors on that Areyis 03:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I just want everything to go well. I am somewhat experienced with how things work with people since i have run guilds in Everquest 2. And usually if there is a place where everybody can chat it works out. Areyis 22:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC)